happy second wedding
by Tutup Botol
Summary: ini memang aneh ketika ada seorang janda yang berusi 40 tahun dan beranak dua dilamar oleh seorang pria. gosip bertebaran dimana-mana. warning:typo, yunjae, gs


Ini memang aneh. Usia sudahlah menua tetapi seorang pria datang melamarnya. Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun ia menjanda. Ia sampai lupa bagaimana dahulu wajah suaminya. Empat puluh tahun lalu di pulau kecil yang dikelilingi laut, seorang anak perempuan dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang. Keluarganya sangat kaya bahkan rumahnya membentak disepanjang jalan. Perempuan itu hidup dengan baik dan disegani. Ia pun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun. Banyak pria didesa yang menyukainya dengan latar belakang yang seorang penerus tunggal dikeluarga. Orang tuanya tahu hal itu sehingga mereka menjodohkannya dengan pria yang mereka anggap baik dan juga terpandang. Selang berapa tahun perempuan itu menikah, Appa-nya meninggal. Dua tahun kemudian, Umma-nya menyusul.

Dimusim kering, seluruh pulau mengalami kekeringan yang hebat. Suaminya menjual tiga perempat sawah untuk memulai bisnis dikota yang sangat jauh. Semua orang yang kekota harus menyebrang melewati laut. Saat itu, tidak ada kabar apapun dari sang suami setelah sekian lama. Perempuan itu bertanya kesana kemari pada orang yang pulang dari kota tetapi suaminya hilang entah kemana. Meninggalkannya dengan dua orang anak. Ia pun menjual harta yang tersisa untuk mencari suaminya tetapi hasilnya tetaplah kosong. Ia menyerah. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru, ia pun mulai bekerja. Bertanilah satu-satunya jalan. Anak-anaknya kemudian tumbuh besar. Mereka membutuhkan sokongan dana untuk pendidikannya. Ia pun akhirnya menjual setengah rumah peninggalan orang tuanya.

Ketika itu, pemerintah tiba-tiba memberi perhatian pada pulau kecil tempat ia tinggal karena melihat potensi lautnya yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Beramai-ramai warga desa menjual tanah mereka karena harganya naik sepuluh kali lipat, begitupun perempuan itu. ia berniat menjual tanahnya. Saat itulah datang seorang pria kerumah. Pria itu yang membeli tanah para warga. Namanya Jung Yunho, jika wanita itu tidak salah ingat saat pertemua dibalai desa. Dia berpernampilan sederhana tetapi rapih. Tidak memakai kacamata hitam dan kalung emas yang biasa dipakai orang-orang desa yang baru saja pulang dari kota.

Keinginan itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Ini memalukan jika seorang janda menikah lagi apalagi usianya yang sudah tua. Entah siapa yang memulai menyebarkan isu tetapi wanita itulah yang menjadi sasaran olok-olokan orang sedesa. Gosip menyebar sangat cepat sampai kedua anaknya pulang dan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Akhirnya si wanita itu menjadi sasaran bagi orang desa dan kedua anaknya yang terlihat tidak setuju. Hal itu membuatnya merasa malu dan tidak memiliki harga diri.

"Hei, Jaejoong, sudah nikahin saja tuh orang dari kota itu." Seru seorang buruh wanita yang umurnya sama dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong, nama wanita itu, diam saja ketika jadi bahan olokan para wanita tua, buruh tani yang bekerja di ladang luas milik kepala desa bersebelahan dengan ladang kecil miliknya. Saat ini mereka sedang memanen bawang. Seperti biasa, mereka duduk-duduk dipinggir ladang yang didepannya berbatasan dengan jalan sambil membersihkan bawang mereka dari tanah.

Jaejoong pura-pura acuh. Ia sibuk membersihkan bawang miliknya. "Nanti kalau sudah menikah, Traktir kami yah." Cetus wanita tua berambut keriting. Ia mengejek sambil membersihkan bawang dari tanah yang menempel.

Jaejoong berusaha sabar. Ia pun mengacuhkan para wanita tua yang sedang mengoloknya dengan terus membersihkan bawang-bawang dari ladang kecilnya. Panen kali ini tidak terlalu bagus karena cuaca yang selalu turun hujan.

"Jaejoong-jaejoong! Dipanggil kok diem. Ga sopan ih." Ujar wanita tua lainnya sambil menoel punggung Jaejoong untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Apa?" Tanyanya berusaha memendam rasa kesalnya.

"Rahasianya apa sih? Mau dong dibagi supaya anakku juga dapat orang kaya." Goda mereka. seketika itu pula tawa mereka meledak. Jaejoong ingin menagis rasanya. Ia diam saja. Tidak inngin membuat malu kedua anaknya karena bertengkar dengan para buruh wanita.

Dengan ketus Jaejoong memukul-mukul bawang miliknya ketanah agak keras.

"Hati-hati nanti bawangnya rusak." Ujar suara pria tiba-tiba. Jaejoong langsung tersentak kaget. Ia hapal suara itu. Jaejoong mendongkak dan mendapati pria itu sudah berjongkok disampingnya sambil ikut membersihkan tanah yang ada dibawang-bawang miliknya.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menyapa. "Apa kabar?" Tanyanya. Jaejoong malu juga kesal pantas tiba-tiba saja tawa wanita-wanita buruh tani itu menghilang.

Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan bawang-bawangnya ke kekeranjang dengan ketus. Kemudian memanggul bawangnya dengan agak sulit karena belum semua bawang itu dibersihkannya. Merasa kasihan, Yunho ikut membantu agar Jaejoong tidak oleng saat berdiri tetapi setelah itu tatapan sengitlah yang diperlihatkan Jaejoong padanya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas.

"Kalau Jaejoong tidak mau, sama putriku saja." Ujar salah seorang wanita buruh tani tanpa malu setelah Jaejoong pergi.

Jaejoong pulang dengan wajah kesal dan sedih. Ia menaruh begitu saja keranjang bawangnya di depan pintu rumah kemudian mengunci diri dikamar sambil menangis. Kedua putranya hanya bisa membujuk Jaejoong agar tidak lagi menangis.

Sudah dua minggu, wanita itu tidak keluar dari rumah karena masih malu pada para warga desa. Mereka pasti sudah bergosip yang tidak-tidak. Kedua anaknya yang menggantikan pekerjaan berladang untuk sementara. Di sore hati ketika kedua anaknya belum pulang, wakil kepala desa datang menyuruhnya saat itu juga untuk pergi ke balai desa karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan bersama warga desa. Ia pun buru-buru kesana didampingi oleh wakil kepala desa.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Yunho berada di depan warga desa bersama pejabat desa lainnya, berdiri di depan meja dengan sajian kue-kue dan buah-buahan mahal. Warga desa berseru menggoda ketika Jaejoong dipaksa berdiri bersebelahan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong kembali ingin menangis karena malu. Ia seperti olok-olokan warga disana. Yunho tersenyum padanya sementara semua pejabat desa tersenyum menggoda. Jaejoong buru-buru pergi. Tidak peduli semua akan menggunjingnya nanti.

Sebelum anaknya kembali kekota, Jaejoong tidak pernah sekalipun keluar rumah. Tetapi sebulan telah berlalu dan kedua anaknya sudah kembali kekota. Tinggalah Jaejoong sendiri.

Seorang anak muda datang kerumahnya tepat dua bulan setelah kepergian Yunho. Anak muda itu sering berada di drama televisi keluarga yang sering ditontonnya. Namanya Changmin. Changmin memaksa Jaejoong ikut kerumahnya. Jaejoong terpaksa ikut karena Changmin sudah memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

Jaejoong diajak naik feri dan pesawat terbang. Barulah Jaejoong tahu kalau dia dibawa kerumah Changmin yang ternyata adalah anak dari Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka Appa seperti orang penyakitan hanya karena jatuh cinta." Ujar Changmin ketus pada Yunho yang terlihat mengurus dan layu itu di depan Jaejoong.

"Changmin!" Yunho mengelak.

"Nyonya, Appa sangat menyukaimu dari ia remaja. Anggap saja kau berderma dengan menikahinya. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta izin pada kedua anakmu dan mereka setuju. Jadi, aku mohon nikahi dia sebelum dia berubah seperti mayat hidup."

Setelah itu yang Jaejoong ketahui bahwa Yunho adalah anak di desanya yang merantau ke kota. Dahulu Yunho sangatlah miskin dan tidak berani mendekati Jaejoong karena Jaejoong anak orang kaya. Setelah mendapatkan penghasilan yang cukup menjamin, ia pun kembali kedesa tetapi Jaejoong sudah menikah. Ia pun patah hati kemudian kembali kekota dan menikah dengan wanita disana sampai mendapatkan Changmin. Sayangnya wanita itu meniggal setelah melahirkan. Menduda lama membuatnya mengingat Jaejoong. Ia pun jatuh cinta lagi ketika melihat Jaejoong kembali. Penolakan yang Jaejoong berikan membuatnya patah hati. Yunho pun stress dan sering melamun sendiri karena merindukan Jaejoong setelah pulang dari kampungnya.

Trak!

Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Changmin mengelus perutnya yang kembung setelah menghabiskan satu kotak kue tar coklat buatan Umma barunya. Disamping dan di depannya ada hyuung barunya juga yang sedang memandang penuh selidik pada kedua pasangan baru yang menonton tv di sofa sambil berjauhan.

"Apa Umma bahagia yah?" Tanya Yoochun, hyuung tertua, berbisik melihat keheningan pasangan baru itu. Junsu, hyuung tertua kedua, mengangguk.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja. Mereka hanya pura-pura." Ujar Changmin santai.

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Benarkah?"

"Asal kalian tahu saja. Aku memergoki mereka hampir bercinta disofa ketika aku pulang syuting." Ujar Changmin berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Tanya kedua hyuung-nya tidak percaya.

"Coba saja kalian berkunjung tiba-tiba. Kalian akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama." Ujar Changmin sok tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa Changmin?" Tiba-tiba Junsu bertanya.

"Lima belas." Jawabnya. Kedua hyuung-nya shok bukan main. Selama ini mereka pikir usia Changmin setidaknya dua puluh tahun. Tinggi Changmin yang menjulang, membuat mereka tertipu. Apalagi Changmin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya juga kesana kemari membawa mobil sendiri dan lagi kecil-kecil sudah tahu yang namanya bercinta. Ini mengerikan. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan ayah barunya pada Changmin. Pantas saja Yunho masih ingin menikah lagi walau sudah tua.

Sementara itu di depan mereka, ada seorang pria tua yang sejak tadi mengerutu dalam hati. 'Kapan sih mereka bertiga pulang?!'


End file.
